


I Never Told

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betaed, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Has Feelings For A Certain Blue Eyed Marine. When everyone else gives up, will she stay strong or wilt away?<br/>How will Gibbs react to all.... of this or will he even be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby's (POV):  
"Good job, Abbs." I felt his lips press against my check for a fraction of a second before he walked away, leaving me to mourn what could never be.

"Hey Abby," Tony walked in. "Do you have the ballistics on that bullet fragment?" I plastered a smile on my face.

"Of course." I handed him a folder. "It's all in there."

"Great." He walked to the door, but thought better of it. He then turned and walked back to me "Hey, are you okay?"

I grinned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I hoped he would stop asking questions.

"I don't know your eyes just look.... sad." He stepped closer.

"I'm fine, Tony." I guess I didn't hide the pain in my voice well enough, because he just opened his arms. While hugging him I muttered, "It's a boy Tony, well not a boy- a man. But I'm in love with him and I know he doesn't feel the same. It hurts to see him. It hurts to talk to him. It hurts to love him, but I can't stop." 

He stayed silent for a moment."Abby, are you sure he doesn't feel the same? I mean you're beautiful and smart, why would any guy turn you down?" He rubbed my back 

"Not his type." I said muffled by his shirt.

"Well maybe if I knew who it was... There would be something I could do?"

I smiled. "Tony, you just want to know if it's someone at NCIS."

He grinned and stepped back. "Is it?" He scanned my face then gasped. "It is! Is it someone from our group??" 

Shit. "Tony- I need to get back to work, we have a murderer to catch." 

"Is it Palmer."

"Ew Jimmy?" 

"Well it's defianetly not Mcdweeb or me or Ziva....so that leaves...." Oh god, please no. "Gibbs...?" He finished quietly. I winced. "IT'S Gibbs?!?" Tony said loudly.

"What's me, Dinozzo?" Gibbs strolled in.

"Nothing Boss." Tony scampered out of there at a pace that would make Gibbs proud, if he wasn't too busy staring me down for answers.

"Abbs?" He questioned.

"Nothing, Tony is just being Tony." I smiled. "Miss me already?"

"No Abbs, I came to ask why you've been sleeping on the floor of the lab." 

Shit.... BUSTED!

"I haven't?" I tried. He gave me a 'you expect me to buy that' look. "The neighbors are renovating and the noise bothers me." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well why didn't you say anything? You could have come to stay with any of us." He said.

I looked down and mumbled, "Ida b ubren."

"You wanna say that a little clearer, Abby?" I looked up and upon seeing his face looked back down.

"I didn't want to be a burden." He suddenly busted up with laughter and walked to the lab door. Then looked back to see me exactly where I had been.

"Well come on." He gestured for me to hurry up.

"Where are we going?" I asked while shutting down my babies.

"My place." He said in his 'no nonsense' tone.

"Oh," I grinned. "Sir yes...." He raised his eyebrows. "Ma'am" I saluted with the wrong hand. He stepped forward and took my right hand in his before raising it to my forehead.

"Wrong hand, Abbs." He said in a voice that turned me to jelly.


	2. Chapter 2

Against every rule in my book, I'm stepping forward taking her right hand in mine. I raise it to her forehead, "Wrong hand, Abbs." I whisper, hoping she doesn't hear what I hear.... an old man pining after a girl who thought of him as a friend at best and a father at worst. But then, she leaned into me and for a moment I thought it was possible.

"Hey Abby, do you want to...." Tony looked between us many times. I took a step back, immediately missing Abby's warmth. "Boss what are you still doing here?" He smirked at Abby.

"Could ask you the same." I looked at him.

"Well, I was just inviting Abby to hang out Saturday to talk about...." He looked at her. "Things."  
He raised his eyebrows. 

"Uh, Gibbs was gonna let me stay with him." She smiled.

"Is gonna" I stated.

"Abby, you know you could always stay with me?" Tony offered.

Images of Tony wooing Abby and her admitting she's always been in love with him flashed before my eyes. "No!" I cleared my throat. "Besides I have more room."

"Boys, Boys... lets not turn this into a 'who's is bigger' fight." I held my arm out to Abby and she took it. "And text me about those plans Tony, sounds fun." She winked at him and I tensed before remembering my hope from a moment ago.

 

Abby(POV):

Getting into his car, I inhaled deeply. I smiled, "I love that smell."

"What smell?" Gibbs slid in and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Old spice and sawdust." I giggled.

Gibbs smirked. "Only you would Abbs." He turned and smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry I know this took forever and you must hate me but it was one thing after another. first I lost the notebook that had over ten chapters in it then I moved and didn't have internet. I feel so bad but here's a chapter and I will probably post again this week. this is extremely angsty. im sorry. thank you for sticking with me. I love you.

I blinked my eyes against the bright light. 

"She's with us for now. Get her into surgery." My eyes felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. "No, no. Sweet heart you gotta stay awake. Come on now. Be strong." I tried with all of the force within me, but without my consent my eyes drifted closed and I was thrown into a fitful dream.

"Gibbs...." I ran to him, but with every step I took forward he seemed to glide back five. "Gibbs! Don't leave me again!" I tried to step forward but my feet had sunken into the ground.

"Why would I stay with you?" His smirk, usually so kind, turned cruel. "You're a weird little child." Then he turned and extended his hand as a horde of red heads walked forward and swarmed around him. I couldn't see him anymore.

"No, Gibbs." I struggled against my bonds but they held tight.

"Why would I want you?" His words echoed until all I heard was, "Why? Why? Why?" 

"Because I love you!" I tried to shout but the same thing that had my feet stuck to the floor glued my mouth shut.

 

"Patient is Abigail Scuito. She was in a hit and run two weeks ago. We've been keeping her in a medical coma to allow her body to heal, but she should be waking up any time now." 

Hit and run? That must've been when I was in the car with.... "Gibbs," My throat felt like a desert. I coughed, "Where's Gibbs?" I stared at the doctor. 

"Abby," Ziva walked in and rushed over to me.

"Ziva." I tried to smile. "What happened? Where's Gibbs?" She squeezed my hand. 

"You were in a hit and run.... the impact broke two of your ribs and punctured your lungs.... You flat lined. You were dead for two minutes." She coughed away tears.

"Where .... Where's Gibbs, Ziva? Is he okay. Why isn't he here?" 

She looked at the floor, then the celling, then my IV before starting ."Gibbs is..." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but I need to check up on Abigail." A nurse walked in.

"Abby," I corrected automatically.

"Alright Abby, how would you rate your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

I shrugged then winced. "Six?"

She nodded."Alright, that's good." 

Ziva looked at me. "I'm going to go tell Tony and McGee you are awake." I looked from her to the door.

"Ziva!" I coughed. "Fine." I groaned. 

"Is there anything you need?" The nurse looked at me expectantly.

"Water." I smiled. She handed me a cup then turned to walk away. "Wait! Do you know what happened to the man who was in the car with me?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She questioned.

"Yes!" I smiled. "He's okay, right?" 

Her face softened. "Oh honey, I'm sorry he didn't make it through surgery." What? "He passed away." She looked at me sympathetically . 

"But he's Gibbs, he can't be.... NO!" I broke down in tears ."No! I never told him...." The nurse took my hand.

"Whatever it was I'm sure he knew." I love....loved him and I never told him.

"I never told." I sobbed.

"Oh he knew, sweetheart." I sobbed even harder. Huge sobs that shook my body and hurt every time I breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler

Tony's(POV):

"She knows." Ziva walked into the waiting room.

"You spilled. "I exclaimed. 

"This is Abby we're talking about. She probably pulled it out of Ziva, right?" Tim looked to her

"It was not me she pulled it out of. I am most certain the nurse told her." 

Said nurse walked in, "I'm done. You should go comfort her." She shrugged as if she were the helpless one before walking into another room. 

"Great." I sighed. I stink with crying and upset women. As soon as we had walked in, Ziva went and curled up with Abby and before long both were sobbing. This was apparently the right thing to do but I just stayed back, I didn't want to start bawling like a baby. Glancing to the left, I noticed Tim doing the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!

Gibb's(POV): (Back at the accident)

Groaning, I sat up straighter. Where am I? Glancing to the left, I saw spider webbed glass. Did I get in an accident, but Abby was in the car with me, right? Turning to the right, I see her. With blood running down her face from, what looked to be, a shallow cut right at her hairline. "Abbs." I pushed her bangs back. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone. 

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?" 

"We crashed. I need an ambulance." I said gruffly.

"What area of town are you in, sir?" I thought back. 

"Somewhere between Groves and 29th." Abby groaned next to me. "And hurry." I hung up and called him. "Hey. That favor you owe me, I'm cashing it in." He was silent for a moment. 

"Who is it?" 

I glanced to the right and grimaced. "Abby." I said simply. 

"On my way." 

"Good." Suddenly a wave of pain shot up my leg and everything faded to black as the adrenaline wore off.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby's (POV): (Yesterday)

Walking into my apartment, I threw my stuff to the right of the door. Walking into my room, I collapsed onto my bed.

(Now)

Walking into the kitchen, I switched on the coffee machine. Glaring at it until it finished making half a mug. I walked to the fridge. Glancing up I dropped the mug.

 

Ziva's (POV): (10 Minutes Ago)

 

*Ring Bling Ring* Abby's voice came through my phone speaker. Sitting up, I hit answer. "Yes Abby?" My voice was light, though I was exhausted.

"Ziva! It's Gibbs, he's not dead. He's alive." I jumped up.

"How do you know Abby?" I heard the click of a clip.

"He left me a sign."

"Abby...." I sighed.

"Can you come over?" She begged.

I looked around, "Of course." I heard the clink of what was probably broken glass.

"Hurry!" I walked into the closet and grabbed clothes.

Ziva's (POV): (Now)

 

I knocked on her door. "Ziva, its open!" She yelled. I walked in and laid my shoes to the left of the door, as the right was taken up by Abby's hospital items.  
"Abby!" I called.  
"In the kitchen." 

I walked through the doorway, seeing a coffee stain on the tiles and Abby at the counter with a picture and a black rose in her hands.

"What are those?" I asked her. 

She looked up and smiled. She hadn't smiled since she woke up in the hospital. "Look." She gestured me over and pointed at a picture of what looked like Gibbs in a clown suit. "I convinced him to let me take a picture. He has one copy, I have the other. Mine is still in my room.... This was clipped to the fridge with this." She pointed to the single black rose "My favorite....I only ever told Gibbs that. Ziva, it has to be him. He has to be alive...." Abby sniffed. "He has to be."

Wow, she loved him more than she let on. "Maybe he left this 'proof' before you two were in the accident." She frowned.

"What Ziva, do you want him to be dead?"

What? "NO! I am just saying do not get your hopes too high."

She stood. "He's Gibbs, Ziva, he can't just die!"

I can see when I am unwelcome. "Okay Abby. I will talk to you later, yes."

"Ok." She turned away from me.

Gibbs(POV): (Day Before The Accident)

"Hey, it's me." I growled into the phone.

"Ahh. So you thought about my offer then?" 

I glanced around. "I'm afraid the people I love will be hurt." My eyes strayed to Abby's picture.

"I need you to do something for me, and I'll owe you a favor." 

What would he want? "What do you need?" 

I could sense his smile. "Just a Name." I cringed.

"Who's name?"

"The name of the man who killed those navy children." 

Images flash through my mind of all the parents who came to the school, only to find their children in body bags.

"Why?" I glanced up.

"That is not something you need to know, Agent Gibbs. Do we have a deal?" 

I sighed. "Joshua Perazza"

"Thank you. This number will be open for one more call, then it will be disabled. If you try to track me you will not hear from me again. Talk to you soon, Gibbs"

The line went dead, leaving me hoping to hell I did the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby's(POV):

He's alive, of that I am sure, but why is he hiding from me? In the end, I decided to call the one other person who could never tell me no- besides McGee, because Tony has him under surveillance- Fornell. Oh, I need to learn to laugh like a villain, that would be perfect. Smiling, I noticed I was acting more like myself. 

"Fornell." He answered gruffly.

"Hey, it's Abby." 

"Abby." he brightened considerably "What can I do for you?" 

I grabbed my lab remote. "I need an investigator." I let that sink in. 

"Why?"

I pressed the button that locked and soundproofed my lab. "I will tell you, but first I need to know you can be trusted."

"Why wouldn't you trust me?" 

Because you could be working with Gibbs. "Need to know." 

He sighed. "Okay...." 

"Great. Find out the name of the man who hit me and....Gibbs in the accident." 

"Why?"

"Do you want to be trusted?" 

He paused. "Seriously though, why?"

I clicked the button again. "Call me when you've found something," I smiled. "And keep this to yourself." 

He sighed and I hung up.

Fornell's(POV):

When she hung up, I felt the guilt smacking into me. I walked into the living room. "You just had to leave her a sign didn't you?" 

My guest sat up. "Didn't want her to give up all hope." He ran his hand through his bright silver hair.

"Well you cheered her up so much that she's looking into your accident." 

He looked at me defeated.

"You love that girl, Jethro, probably more than even you know. Go to her, show her you're alive. She'll keep your secret, she'll probably die before she exposes you." I said as I tried to talk some sense into him.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." He exclaimed. "If she dies, I die!" 

"Exactly, and did you ever stop to think she feels the same way? Keep in mind, to her, you just died. I'm just saying.... watch out Gibbs."

He looked at me, sighed then punched my wall. "I'll be back later." He glared at me before practically running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo Gibbs is back. YAY!!!!!! what's he gonna do? Go to Abby or no.............Find out in the next chapter, no more bull lol. I love all of you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Abby's (POV):

I decide to make a cup of tea to calm my nerves enough to sleep, but as soon as I put the pot on I heard a knock at my door. I swear if that's Tony, I'll kill him. "Tony for the last time I'm fi...." I just stared. There was my, supposedly, dead love with a look of pure determination on his face. "Gibbs." I finally stuttered out.

"Abbs." He smiled and the world shifted, it took me a few seconds to realize he was kissing me. Before I could do anything, he pulled away. "Sorry I just...."

I put my finger on his lips, which were wearing a lovely shade of my red gloss. "Just kiss me again." He smirked before gently lowering his lips onto mine. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his amazing silver hair, and he clutched at me like he was afraid of me leaving.

Gibb's(POV): (before the door opened)

I'll talk to her and tell her why it's not safe, make her understand. Remember, Gunny do not. I repeat. DO NOT!! Kiss her. If you kiss her you'll never want to leave. *Knock knock* 

"Tony for the last time I'm fi...." She froze, just staring at me with those amazing green eyes. "Gibbs." She choked out.

"Abbs." And like a drowning man floating towards air, I am powerless to her gravity. I bring us together and press my lips on hers and....nothing. She didn't kiss back maybe I was wrong to.... "I'm sorry. I just..."

She pressed a finger on my lips and stared at me; when I could finally look into her eyes, she said four words that sent both my heart and my mind flying, "Just kiss me again." 

I complied, gently pressing my lips against hers, thinking I am crazy. Then she ran her fingers through my hair, so I pulled her closer because she was all I needed. When I feel things are headed towards the bedroom, I pulled away. Laying my forehead against hers I say, "Abby, we need to talk." 

"Later." She kissed me again and I kissed back for a second.

"No. Now, it's important."

She pulled away. "Okay.... Coffee?"

"Please." I sat in my chair and stared down to where my name had been carved into the table.

*Flashback*

"Why do you always sit there?" Abby questioned me.

"I like this chair." And this one gives me a chance to watch you as you move about the kitchen.

"Well, you sit there so often we might as well carve your name into the wood. In fact," She walked over and sat in my lap. I froze using all my will power not to grind into her. Just as I felt my will about to expire she stood. I glanced down to see a sloppy version of 'L. J. Gibbs' carved into the table.

"If it's a job worth doing...." I took out my pen knife. And thickened and straightened the letters while she watched from over my shoulder.

"It's perfect." She exclaimed when I was done. She leaned over my to rub the letters rubbing her chest up my back as she went.

"Like you?" I turned to smirk at her.

"Oh no! I'm all weird and caffeinated and then there's my tattoo's. And I'm certainly no red head." She smirked.

"No, but you are one thing no one else can claim."

She glanced at me. "What's that?"

I held up my hand and signed, "My girl".

*End of flashback*

I smiled down at the name.

"Gibbs," She held out the coffee cup obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah." I smiled hoping to relax her.

"Why'd you kiss me like that if you just wanted to talk?" She tugged on her skirt.

"Couldn't help myself." I smirked.

"Well, what's so important that you put off something we've both been waiting years for?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Honestly Abbs, now that I think about it, nothing that can't wait till morning." 

She smiled then, her eyes full of wicked promise. "Let's play find Abby's tattoos." She pulled me into the bedroom and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't write smut so just imagine they do whatever you dirty little mind can think of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!!! Don't kill me...... I'll Be Good. I Promise :)

Abby's(POV): (The Next Day)

I stretch languishly; rubbing my eyes, I smiled up at the man I love. "Hey." I poked him.

"Hey." He rubbed my arm. He looked worried.

"No regrets, right?" He glanced at me again and smirked.

"Nope." He went back to staring over my head. I scooted closer to him, poking him again. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

He rested his chin on my head, "Stuff."

I groaned "Stuff liiiike." 

He finally looked at me. "Nothing important." He smiled and kissed my forehead flashing me back on a hundred similar kisses now held in a different light. "So what were you going to do today?"

I glanced around. "Well, it's movie night....So we could watch movies." I bit my lip nervously.

"Abbs, what do you want to do?"

"Well I want to go tell everyone your alive, but I figure that's not an option."

He smiled "No. I did this to protect you guys."

"Can I just tell Ziva?" Please!!!!

"Okay, but just Ziva, deal?"

"Deal! Yay, I love you." We both froze.

"Do you?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I love you too, Abby; always have, always will."

Ziva's (POV):  
*Ring Bling Ring It's Me*

Abby's pre-recorded ringtone came through my speakers. Abby? But she was mad at me, no? "Hello?"

"Ziva! come over please."

"Of course...."

"Thank you. And Ziva, I'm sorry."

"Abby, you were....not yourself, losing someone you love is hard."

"Ziva, just get over here so I can hug you!"

I laugh, "Be there soon."

Tony(POV):  
I know, lets take Abby some DVD's to cheer her up. You're awesome Tony. This must be why all the ladies love you. I know. I know. Oh look, Ziva's here. Those jeans make her.... "Hey, Ziva. What are you doing here?" 

She turned and smiled. Wow. "Abby called and asked for me. What about you?" She eyed the DVD's in my hand.

"Movie night!" I smirked.

"Well then." She knocked on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. I'm posting a one-shot for my sisters birthday later :)

The knock, that must be Ziva. Okay Abby, you can do this. I opened the door. Shit, Tony! "Hey Tony, why are you here?" I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Gibbs was hidden.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Tony stepped around me.

"SHIT!" I chased after him "Uh Tony...."

He stopped and I smacked into his back, "Boss?" He stared.

"What is ....Gibbs?" Ziva walked in.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I ran and closed the door, then went to stand by Gibbs. "Guys, I know you're mad, but hear me out." Tony looked at Ziva, who nodded, and together they stepped forward and....hugged him. Gibbs looked at me his eyes screaming ,'Help!'

"Guys?" I touched Tony's arm. He turned and picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"Abby. He's alive!" 

I blushed. "I know."

"Your hickey told me that someone was here." What? "And I thought it was some one night stand I could bully, but look." He pointed at Gibbs.

"Hickey?!" Gibbs gave me a 'busted' face then rubbed the back of his neck. When he finally looked at me he shrugged helplessly and I couldn't resist kissing his nose, which he paid back with one on the lips.

"So, that happened." Tony joked.

"Uh yeah." I glanced at Gibbs.

"How did you do it?" Ziva finally piped up.

"Well," He started. "Remember back in November?"

Gibb's(POV) Back in November:

 

"Not that I'd ever tell her." Dinozzo bragging again. "Gibbs." He pointed over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah." Tim said right as my hand collided with the back of Tony's head.

"Yes Boss." The two of them scampered to their seats. As I went to sit in my chair, the phone rang. "Body." Tony mumbled.

I answered and got the information, "Grab your gear." I nodded at them.

(20 Minutes Later)

I pulled up on the scene with a groan, it's a school. Cases with kids are always the hardest. "How many?" I asked as I turned to face the sheriff.

"20." He frowned. "All navy kids, all died right before lunch."

"How?"

"We can't say, no wounds. Might be poison."

"Well how'd they get it?"

(The Next Day)

"The counselor?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Gave the kids chocolate, tells them to wait till lunch, he'll have an alibi. Except kids never wait.

(NOW)

"Well, then I got a call a few weeks before the accident."

 

(A Few Weeks Before The Accident)

"Gibbs." I answered.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." 

I frowned. "Yes?"

"You don't know me, but I know you, and I'm here to help you."

"How?"

"Call 555-0193 and I will help you fake your death to save the life of the team member you love most."

"Why would I want or need to fake my death?"

"Because it's coming and there will be no mercy; mark my words, Agent Gibbs, you will call me."

(NOW):

"And I did, but I knew Abby. I didn't want her to lose hope, so I left her a sign and went to stay with Fornell."

"I knew it." Abby shouted proudly.

"Knew what, Abbs?" I stared down at her.

"That you were getting help from Fornell."

"Because you're too smart for your own good." I smiled at her.

"Boss, if you could stop flirting because it's bizarre like McGeek's new girlfriend."

"Ooo.... Tim has a new girlfriend?" Abby got excited.

"This girl, Katy, she's an author too." Ziva nodded.

"I have met her she seems nice."

"Wait," Abby exclaimed. "Is she about...." She held a hand at her eye level. "This tall with dark blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah, why?" Dinozzo leaned in for more gossip.

"I suggested that they try a date, I set them up." She grinned. I put my arm around her, and kissed her head. For now, we can rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Unsub's (POV):

"Yeah, that's right relax with your slut and her friends. They'll stop coming in between us soon enough my love."

Jethro may not know it, but he will be mine. We were made for each other. I realized when he punched my ex, it was just jealousy. Jethro wanted Jake to leave me alone because he wanted me for himself. Then when I didn't find him; he went to her to make me jealous, and, Jethro, I am jealous. But no worry, here I am. Waiting for you. We've been neighbors for years but soon we will be one.

Tim's (POV): 

"I'm telling you, she just looked at me like I was crazy." Katy smiled as we strolled into the park.

"You kinda are." I poked her arm.

"I know." She glanced down.

"Does this make me nuts?" I pulled out the ring. "I love you so much and I've been waiting to do this for a while." I got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal my grandmother's ring; a beautiful sapphire set amongst diamonds to bring out her eyes. "Marry me?"

"Tim I...." Suddenly, the sprinklers came on forcing us to rush onto the sidewalk.

"Park sprinklers, I didn't think about that." I mumbled. 

Katy laughed. "Tim, of course I'll marry you, you idiot." She threw her arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Abby's (POV): (In the lab the next day)

The elevator swished, "I don't know about you, but I could use a caf-pow and a kiss." I turned to see the barrel of a nine mil pointed at me.

"How about a bullet through the brain?" 

I silently pushed the panic button I've sewn into my lab coat. "Who are you?" I stared down the vaguely familiar woman.

"Don't recognize me, figures." 

It was then that I placed her, the neighbor, Gibb's neighbor. He took care of her abusive boyfriend. "Donnie?"

"It's Darla." She pulled the trigger and I heard my computer screen shatter just before I felt the sting of broken glass on my cheek.

"Darla, why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Because you're standing between us. I need him. You can't have him." She grew more hysterical.

"Who?" 

"Me." Gibbs stepped from behind her. "It's me you want, isn't it?"

She glanced at him nodding. "Of course." She turned to me. "But first I have too-"

"No you don't. Come on and we'll go before security comes." Gibbs held out his hand.

She glanced at me. "But you said you loved her."

"Boss." Tony ran in and Darla freaked, firing.

"Tony!" I shouted as he fell. I was vaguely aware of Gibbs wrestling the gun away from Darla and cuffing her.

I watch as Ziva rushed in and ran to him. "There's no blood." She was checking him.

"That's because I didn't get shot." Tony sat up.

"How?" Ziva stared at him.

"Vest." He pointed to his chest. "But that'll be a hell of a bruise."

"You idiot." Ziva grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"Abbs." Gibbs came into focus. "Come on, let's go get you checked out by the medic."

"Okay."

( 20 Minutes Later)

"Okay, Mrs. Scuito, both you and the baby are perfectly healthy."

"Baby?" 

"Were you unaware you were pregnant?"

"Yes." I stood up. 

"Well, you are only about three weeks along, but yes you are pregnant."

My god, Gibbs, we're having a baby. A little person is growing inside of me. "Oh my god."

"There's a Leroy outside, may I let him in, Ma'am?"

Leroy, oh Gibbs. Gibbs! "Yes! Um, yes please."

"Is he the father?" The doctor looked up.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Would you like me to tell him?" I nodded again. 

"Tell me what, Abbs?" Gibbs walked in.

"Mrs. Scuito is pregnant. About three weeks along, very healthy."

"A baby?" He looked at me before putting his hand on my stomach.

"Our baby." I kiss him.

Epilogue:

"Jack, Kate and her dad are here. Go open the door." Abby yelled. 

"Okay, mom....Hiya Uncle Tony. Hi Kate."

"Hi, happy birthday Jack." Kate hugged him and Tony watched a blush color his face.

"Tony, you could not have waited?" A heavily pregnant Ziva huffed.

"Hi Auntie Ziva." Jack hugged her.

"Hello Jack, happy birthday."

Abby walked in then holding one month old, Suzie. "Jack, go put your ten candles on your cake." She ruffled his hair 

"Kay' mom."

"Where's McGee?"

"He and Katy are late because Amanda made a mess of her dress, Like usual." Katy's 2 year old daughter had a habit of making a mess of herself. "But they should be here any minute." Ziva smiled.

A knock sounded on the door. I opened it and let the rest of my family in, thinking that this is what it means to be truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have prompts you could put them in the comments I'll do the first five, to celebrate completing this. Sherlock, Doctor Who And Gabby of course.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1  
> -Destiny<3


End file.
